kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Dhaos/Archive 1
Welcome! HELLO!!!!!!!!! Hello friend welcome to this wiki good look bye Wow Holy s************* ure profile is cool. u did a great job, not me...... A nice day ;) :-*Lovergirlcoop 10:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) mmm here you are so so back thank you. :) Hello, RCCOOP. Thank you for the comments, nice from you. I hope you have visit my profile. That thing with "Surfing", its a part of my creations. I draw on my school notebooks, I have lots of them. So I decited to make my own "Kid vs Kat" 2(when Coop is adult :P). Its seem's that you are a big fan of Naruto? Wow, me too, but I didn't see the whole episodes. I would also like to see Kakashi's full face =)). Great job. A nice day. :) P.S.: sorry for my english, its bad . Lovergirlcoop 09:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Profile :) Man, You got a nice profile! You did great job with that, it must been takeing some time to do, see you around. RaggaR 11:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hit counter sure, but only wikia staff can do that, and i never seen one, but if you could sure i love one! :) -- 20:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) sorry Admin ranks cant be added, sorry, you'll need a lot more then that to get that rank, sorry about that :( -- 17:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry im not saying that, your nice, but last time i did something like this a user tried to over throw me, so im really unsure about this, but tell you what, u do a little more work, and ill think about it :) O_O WOW... Epic userpage u have there. Well thank you for the comments, I hope u saw why I draw like this and why I wrote those episodes(in my profile u can see all). OMFG..."about me"; "my friends"? totally cool. Hmmm...well, about friendship, I must think. I don't want to look too despered arround here. Yeah. I gonna tell u about the friendship. Don't lose ure hope. So please answer to me. Cool avatar. :-*:-* ;) Lovergirlcoop 22:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow. Well tomorrow I gonna give u the answer about this friendship thing. I must think. :)Lovergirlcoop 22:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Image Shop Hi RCCOOP. I noticed that you started the page "it's a rocket, man." Maybe you can not wait for me to finish the first season, but be patient, instead of uploading images of low quality to be deleted later. I will create these pages when the time comes. Do not worry, I will upload many new pictures soon (two weeks max). Thanks. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 10:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi RCCOOP i see you very good eh mmm i thing you goind be very very good like the oder wiki ok good look RCCOOP IM MEGA FAN!!! ~~Mega fan17:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC)~ "Tomorrow". I mean Today. :p "I would like to be your friend: D"(this is from u..u know?). Well, the answer is: Si,puedes ser "mi amigo". Hmmm I hope I wrote better here. P.S.:I don't know spanish, so hurray for GoogleTranslation! Ure nice,I'm nice and vice versa. That why I came here, d'uh. bye. :) Lovergirlcoop 22:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) BTW.Waiting 4 an answer about this . :) Lovergirlcoop 22:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Section"Friends". I like ure section "friends". But I don't to this, as u do.Writing my friends. I gonna keep them in my heart for ever!Nice, great job. :-*Lovergirlcoop 22:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Administrator. So , do u want to be an administrator? :) I think its need lot of work. Well? I'm getting bored, so I need to talk with somebody.Just tell me if I disturb u from work, or annoying u, k? Lovergirlcoop 22:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) .......... WHOOOOOOOT?????!!!! 10Wiki?! U kidding, right? Lot a energy...... I barely do my own things, and never end with them. Bravo. Keep going with the work. Lovergirlcoop 22:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :):D:-* Congratulations! Hard work, huh? Cool. :) Lovergirlcoop 23:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) LOL... Wow, thats....hmm..no words. aaahhmmm what is means these " T-T"? :pLovergirlcoop 23:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Well good night, late by me(02:14am)Lovergirlcoop 23:13, June 1